<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Text Me by letsbegin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853123">Text Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin'>letsbegin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lorenly fic challenge [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 14: A romance that blossoms between two bookworms.</p><p>Renly and Loras become virtual pen pals as they bond over a book series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lorenly fic challenge [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. teaser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is only a teaser. I had a family thing all day and couldn't start writing until late. I wanted to get this up before midnight but I'm a couple minutes late. The rest will be up tomorrow (technically today) along with the day's story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>835 - 429 - 7866</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No one I know has read this and I’m in desperate need of someone to share opinions with. Text me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-  L  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(written 4/23/19)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Renly stared at the note scribbled on the last page of his now finished library book. The note was on the empty back of the last page. The librarian had told Renly it was one of the least borrowed books they had when he checked it out. No one he knew had read the book or was even interested, but Renly couldn’t put it down. It was so good, he read through the night multiple times. Apparently he wasn’t the only one that needed someone to talk to about it, and the note was only two weeks old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Screw it” Renly said to his empty apartment and pulled out his phone. He opened up his messages and started a new conversation, copying down the phone number. He typed and retyped a message multiple times before finally settling on:</span>
</p><p><b>L, I just finished</b> <b>A Society of Fire and Bones and holy shit I was not expecting that ending. If you still need someone to share opinions with I would be happy to fill that place. - R</b></p><p>
  <span>Renly sent the text and waited for a response, while opening his laptop to request the next book in the series from the library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five hours later there was still no response. Renly was starting to think there wouldn’t be response. He was waiting for his pot of water to boil when his phone dinged. He almost dropped his phone when he saw who the message was from.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>R, I can’t believe someone actually followed my note! That ending was crazy right? I just returned the second book today. I should warn you, you might need tissues. I’d definitely appreciate talking to you about the book. - L</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Full story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>835 - 429 - 7866</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No one I know has read this and I’m in desperate need of someone to share opinions with. Text me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-  L</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(written 4/23/19)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renly stared at the note scribbled on the last page of his now finished library book. The note was on the empty back of the last page. The librarian had told Renly it was one of the least borrowed books they had when he checked it out. No one he knew had read the book or was even interested, but Renly couldn’t put it down. It was so good, he read through the night multiple times. Apparently he wasn’t the only one that needed someone to talk to about it, and the note was only two weeks old.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Screw it” Renly said to his empty apartment and pulled out his phone. He opened up his messages and started a new conversation, copying down the phone number. He typed and retyped a message multiple times before finally settling on:</span>
</p>
<p><b>R:   L, I just finished</b> <b>A Society of Fire and Bones and holy shit I was not expecting that ending. If you still need someone to share opinions with I would be happy to fill that place. - R</b></p>
<p>
  <span>Renly sent the text and waited for a response, while opening his laptop to request the next book in the series from the library.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five hours later there was still no response. Renly was starting to think there wouldn’t be a response. He was waiting for his pot of water to boil when his phone dinged. He almost dropped his phone when he saw who the message was from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:</b>
  
  <b>R, I can’t believe someone actually followed my note! That ending was crazy right? I just returned the second book today. I should warn you, you might need tissues. I’d definitely appreciate talking to you about the book. - L</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renly’s water started boiling so he put in the pasta before returning to his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>R:   Who’s your favorite character? I can already tell that my favorite character isn’t gonna be the greatest person as time goes on but he’s just so awesome.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time he got a reply right away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   Let me guess, your favorite character is Emerson Muroke? You’re not gonna have a fun time reading the next book. I do see the appeal of Emerson, but I think I gotta go with Lokas Tyreon for mine. He’s fucking awesome. He’s sarcastic but also really nice and generous, and he’s a really good king. Plus he’s gay and is the one that said the Clan Tyreon symbol should be a unicorn. I mean, iconic.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>R:   Shit, I was worried something happens in the next book. Lokas is my second favorite character, but he’s tied with Benji. I really love their relationship. You don’t see gay kings in medieval books. Hell you don’t really see openly gay relationships in them really. I really like it. And it’s written so well, it’s not like a big point of gay kings. It’s just the way things are, they’re just two characters. You know what I mean?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   Yeah, totally! It’s hard to explain, it’s just such a feeling of normalcy. Like, it’s not used as a plot point or to show off like, look, inclusion. It’s just a normal fact. Would it be wrong to guess you are also a gay guy? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t feel comfortable. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>R:   I am a gay guy. I’m assuming that by saying also that means you are too?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   I am</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renly was so caught up in his texts, he didn’t realise his pasta was burning until the smoke alarm went off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>R:   Shit I gotta go, I set my smoke alarm off with burning pasta</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   Lmao good luck. How do you burn pasta? Talk to you tomorrow, R</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renly smiled at that before hurrying to turn off the alarm and get the pasta off the stove. He looked forlornly at the burnt pasta. It had been pretty much the last of his food, meaning he has to go to the store the next day, and that he has no more food for tonight. He had a couple pieces of bread left and some cheese so he was able to make grilled cheese. He went to bed looking forward to the next day for the first time in a while. When he woke up he had a text that made him smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   Good morning, R. I hope nothing actually caught on fire last night, lol. I’m picking up the third book today. Better hurry up with reading the second one. What did you think of Lord Navire? Personally I hate his guts, he’s a psychopath, but apparently there are people that like him and think he can be redeemed</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renly typed back a reply as he moved to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>R:   Good morning, L. I didn’t set anything on fire. I’m picking up the second book today and it shouldn’t take me long to finish, I have nothing else to do. As for Lord Navire, I hate him. He’s psychotic. I wholly believe he deserved to die more than Lilac. Keyon’s reaction to watching his daughter die killed me. I really thought she was gonna win the challenge. There’s no way Lord Navire can be redeemed after killing her</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was almost done brushing his teeth when L got back to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   Exactly! No one could be redeemed after that. He didn’t even just kill her, he mutilated her body. It was horrific! Anyone who likes him has something seriously wrong with their brains</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>R:   The description of what he did was just so clear, you could picture it all and it was awful. I had to put the book down and walk away from it for a couple hours</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   I put in the freezer like Joey did with The Shining in Friends</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>R:   Lmao</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   I’m going to the library now, so I’ll talk to you later</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They talked everyday, about the books and eventually day to day happenings. Renly cried to L when halfway through the second book there was a massacre and three members of Clan Sterling were killed along with eleven year old Ivanna Ward. Renly finished the second book faster than the first, spurred on by L vague lamenting about the third. Days of talking turned into weeks, and soon it had been two months of talking with L. Renly didn’t feel alone anymore. Two years of being hidden away in his apartment, only going out when necessary and not even ordering takeout. Two years of being kept from the public eye, swept out of public records and  cleaned off social media. Two years of being cut off from everyone he knew, ignored by his family except to be reminded to stay hidden and forced to cut himself off from his friends. And all of that loneliness disappeared after two months talking to L. He didn’t even know the guys name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   R! Guess what!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renly smiled at L’s excitability when the text came in, early in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>R:   What?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   It’s my birthday! I’m 24!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So L is twenty-four, which means he’s been twenty-three the past two months. He’s not that much younger than Renly. Only about two and a half years younger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>R:   Happy birthday, L! Any particularly fun plans to celebrate?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   My sister’s taking me to a spa to get facials and have our hair done. Then probably gonna go out with a couple of friends and get completely wasted, mostly by myself because Theon and Robb will probably wander off to makeout in a corner after two drinks and Oberyn won’t make it to the second before his tongue is down someone’s throat.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>R:   Sounds fun. I can’t remember the last time I actually celebrated my birthday</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>R:   Hang on, you wouldn’t by any chance be talking about Oberyn Martell, would you?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   I am. You know him?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>R:   I did once. But it’s been a while</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   As long as it’s been since you celebrated your birthday?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>R:   Definitely not that long</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   Why don’t you celebrate your birthday?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>R:   Go enjoy your birthday, L. Have fun with your sister and your friends</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   R, I’m sorry if I pried. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>R:   It’s fine. Really. I got over it a long time ago. Just go have fun</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   Margaery’s here to pick me up, but I’ll text you later. Read. I have opinions that I want to share</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>R:   Take a shot for me</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   Will do, talk to you later R</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renly let his head fall back onto his pillow and his phone slipped out of his hand. Memories of lonely birthdays from all the way back during his childhood came flooding back. His last birthday had passed with him sitting on his couch in pajamas eating frozen pizza while watching Star Wars. He didn’t even have cake because he had forgotten on his grocery run.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   I don’t wanna brag but I look fantastic! My skin, is glowing! And my hair? Amazing! I look better than my sister, and she was voted prettiest girl in high school. I mean, I was voted prettiest boy, but still. I look good. I took that shot by the way. Vodka. I also took many others. But I definitely called it. Oberyn disappeared after the first drink and Robb and Theon unfortunately are still in sight. They’re nauseatingly in love. Can’t take their hands off each other and now they can’t take their mouths off eachother. I told them this was how it would go. But they were all like “No Loras, we’ll stay with you. It’s your birthday, Loras”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His name is Loras. He’d never said his name before. It seemed fitting for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>R:   Renly</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   What?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>R:   You told me your name. It’s only fair, you know mine. It’s Renly</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   Renly. It’s pretty. I like it. I hadn’t even realised I said mine. I’m glad though. I’ve been wanting to move into names but I didn’t know how to ask. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>R:   I like your name too.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   Thank you. People used to make fun of it</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>R:   Why?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   They said it was girly. Loras the girl with the pretty hair</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>R:   Well, I like it</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   Fuck, Oberyn just punched a guy. I gotta go. Good night, Renly</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>R:   Good night, Loras</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that night, they used their names. They talked even more, not holding anything back, except Renly’s partial house arrest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   Are you okay?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renly looked down at his phone, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>R:   What do you mean?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   Some of the things you say offhandedly have an undertone that something isn’t right. Are you okay? You can trust me Renly.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renly’s head reeled at that. He wasn’t sure what to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   Renly?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>R:   I’m fine</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   Really? Renly you can trust me if you aren’t.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>R:   I said I’m fine</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   Did I upset you? I didn’t mean too</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renly knew Loras was just looking out for him but it still hurt that he couldn’t tell him. He threw his phone on his bed and decided to take shower to calm down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   Renly?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   Renly, I’m sorry</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   Please talk to me</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   I’ll spoil the next book.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   Please</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Renly read through the texts after his shower he just felt worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>R:   It’s okay, I’m okay. Don’t worry about me</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   If you ever aren’t okay, tell me. I’m here for you Renly</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>R:   I know Loras, I know</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loras never brought it up again and neither did Renly. They went back to the way they were, but Renly was more careful about what he said. Not saying anything that could give any clues to his situation. He had one job, not to let himself be known to the world. He was already risking the wrath of his brother’s by texting Loras in the first place and definitely pushing it with his name. But he didn’t care. He likes Loras. He likes talking to him. He’s never been so comfortable with a person, never had a friend like Loras. His brother’s hated him, are embarrassed by him, hence hiding him away. He never really had that many friends, living in his brothers’ shadows. When he left the world there was no one to miss him. But now he has Loras. And he’s sure Loras would miss him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five months after he had first texted Loras and he felt happier and more free than he had in pretty much his whole life. So much in fact that on the day he went out for groceries he went to a cafe to get coffee and hang out in the world for a little bit longer. He even neatened up his appearance. He somewhat styled his longish hair and neatly trimmed his beard. All in all he looks pretty well put together for someone who doesn’t leave his apartment for days on end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d ordered his coffee and was sitting at a table by the window, watching the world while waiting when a group walked in.There were five of the, four guys and a girl. Two of the guys were obviously a couple, if the arms around each other were anything to go by. One of the guys really caught Renly’s attention. He was really gorgeous. He distracted Renly so much he didn’t notice the other guy until they had ordered and were sitting, waiting for their drinks. Renly knew him. It had been a long time but Renly still recognised him. It was Oberyn Martell. Oberyn Martell who’s friends with Loras. Who has two guy friends that are dating and a sister. Loras with the pretty hair, that’s what people called him and the gorgeous guy certainly has pretty hair. Renly was fighting an internal battle of whether it was a good idea to say something when he was brought out of his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Renly, your order’s ready!” The barista called and he noticed the other guy go alert at the sound of his name. Holy shit was Loras gorgeous. Renly walked up to get his drink and grabbed it at the same time another barista called the name Loras. He moved over to the counter with straws and when Loras moved over as well he couldn’t resist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Loras with the pretty hair” Renly said without looking at Loras but saw Loras’s head snap to face him in his peripheral vision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you just?” Loras asked, voice tinged with what Renly thought might be hope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Loras with the pretty hair, I get it now” Renly looked up and made eye contact with the most beautiful blue eyes he’d ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is you” Loras broke out into a beautiful grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, how’d you know it was me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oberyn. It’s been awhile but I still recognised him. And you talked about your two guy friends who are dating and your sister. And you certainly do have pretty hair. I thought it was you and then when your name got called, it only confirmed it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, ever since I learned your name whenever I heard I hoped that somehow it would be you and that I’d know somehow. I heard the name, but I didn’t think it would actually be you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on over here Loras? Flirting again?” A voice cut in that belonged to the smirking woman, Renly figured was Loras’s sister. She was standing with her drik next to them, the rest of Loras’s friends behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you,” Oberyn said, looking at Renly quizzically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I ever get a little peace?” Loras whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re standing in front of the straws and sugar. Also you’re the one who complained when we left you alone for a little bit on your birthday” One of the other guys responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was different and you know it Theon”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Renly Baratheon!” Oberyn exclaimed, pointing at Renly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh!” Renly quickly shushed him glancing around to see if anyone heard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are. You’re Renly Baratheon. We met in college” Oberyn continued, albeit quieter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renly could feel panic rising. He had fucked up. He shouldn’t have let Loras know it was him. He should have left. He shouldn’t have gone in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a Baratheon?” Loras turned to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s Robert and Stannis Baratheon’s little brother. What happened to you? You went completely off the grid after graduation. Honestly, people thought you might have died"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go” Renly managed to say before rushing past the group and out of the cafe. He could tell Loras ran out after him but he didn’t stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Renly!” Loras called for him but Renly was already at his car. He was pulling away before Loras even got to where he was parked. He watched the blonde in his rearview mirror until he was out of sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket but he ignored it. When he got back to his building he rushed to his apartment, forgetting his groceries and his coffee in the car. He slid to the ground against the door. He fucked up. He fucked up his one job. He was in trouble. If Robert and Stannis found out he was going to be in big trouble. His phone was still going off so he threw it across the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After an hour of sitting on the floor crying he managed to get himself together to go and get his groceries. It was another hour before he remembered his phone and retrieved it. The screen was cracked in multiple places but it still worked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>23 missed calls from L</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   Renly please pick up!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   Renly please!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   I’m sorry, whatever happened I’m sorry</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   Please call me back</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   Oberyn won’t tell anyone, none of us will, I promise</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   Renly, what’s going on that you’re so worried about people knowing you’re a Baratheon?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   Trust me now please</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   I wasn’t wrong was I? Something is going on, I read the undertones correctly</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   If you’re in trouble tell me please</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   My name is Loras Tyrell, my father is Mace Tyrell, and my grandmother is Olenna Tyrell. I can help you. Just tell me what’s going on.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   Renly, I’m really worried</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   Please give me a sign that you’re alright</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   Renly, please</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   I’m not giving up</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>L:   I love you</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last one broke Renly and he fell to his knees in tears. He didn’t know what to do. He loved Loras too, and he trusted him. He wanted to be with Loras, to return to the world. But his brothers wouldn’t leave him be. But Loras was a Tyrell. The Tyrells could help him. Last Renly knew they were powerful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>R:   Loras</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That one word was the key to his freedom. It opened the door. Loras called him less than a minute after he sent it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Renly! Are you okay? What’s going on? I was so fucking worried” Loras’s frantic voice came through as soon as he accepted the call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not okay Loras. You were right. I need you” Renly choked out through his crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My apartment”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the address, I’m coming to get you?” Renly could hear movement and keys jingling on the other side of the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“83 Storm’s End Ave, apartment 109. Please don’t hang up”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t hang up. I’ll be right here. I’ll be with you soon, ten minutes”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Loras”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Renly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you” A car started on Loras’s end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Renly”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna know what I thought when I realized it was you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were the most gorgeous person I’d ever seen”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, yours was so romantic. My first thought was that I liked your hair” Loras said and Renly managed a small laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m almost there. I may be breaking a few traffic laws though”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please be careful”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m being careful, don’t worry about me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanna make sure you’re safe”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m the one that’s supposed to be doing that right now. I’m turning on to the street now”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was not ten minutes”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was not going the speed limit. I’m parking now. Do you need to buzz me in or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. There’s a keypad, type in my apartment and hit the green button”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The intercom by his door buzzed and he got up to press the unlock button.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m coming up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m on the first floor third door on your left” Renly heard footsteps running down the hall and hung up his phone before he threw open his door as Loras got there. They stared at each other for a second before Renly fell into Loras’s arms. Loras walked them into the apartment and kicked the door closed, not letting Renly go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here, I’m here” Loras whispered, running his hand through Renly’s hair, and when Renly’s legs started to give out he maneuvered them to the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to tell me what’s happening or do you just want to stay like this for a bit?” Loras asked, soothingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be here,” Loras cried into Loras’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your apartment? Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be here anymore Loras. Please don’t make me stay here, too”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I'm not gonna make you stay. We’ll go to my place, okay? I’ll get you away from here. Come on, let’s pack you a bag, and then I’ll take you away” Loras led Renly up off the couch and helped him to the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bag?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Closet” Renly pointed to the closet door on the side of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Clothes, phone charger, comb, laptop” Loras packed items in the bag as Renly watched from the bed, he walked to the bathroom before returning, “Tooth brush, toothpaste. Am I forgetting anything? Do you need anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My book” Renly grabbed the book off the nightstand and handed it to Loras, who smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t forget this,” He said as he packed it, “Anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, please just get me out of here”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna, come on, let’s go” Loras put the bag over his shoulder and put his arm around Renly to guide him out of the apartment and to the elevator. When they got to the lobby he led him out of the building and to a gray Aston Martin parked out front. He opened the door for Renly before putting his bag in the trunk and getting in the driver’s seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice car”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks. It’s pretty new. It was my birthday present to myself” Loras smiled proudly as he started the car and pulled away. The car ride was silent for the most part. Renly watched out the window as the radio played and Loras didn’t press him. Eventually Loras pulled into a garage and parked the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here we are. I’ll grab your bag, wait for me to come around” Loras instructed as he got out. He grabbed Renly’s bag before opening his door for him and helping him out, before leading him to the door to the lobby. They took the elevator to the top floor, Renly standing with his head resting on Loras’s shoulder. When the door opened Loras led him to the end of the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to casa de Loras” He said dramatically as he opened the door. The apartment was huge. It was the penthouse after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This place is sweet”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, my parents pay my rent. I’m not exactly proud of that fact but I pay everything else, so I don’t feel as bad about it. Come on, let’s sit on the couch” Loras dropped Renly’s bag in the hall and brought him over to sit them both on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for this,” Renly whispered into Loras’s shoulder as Loras held him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I could have done this months ago. Do you wanna talk about it? You don’t have to”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna try”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m listening, no one can hurt you now”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oberyn was right, my name is Renly Baratheon. Stannis and Robert Baratheon are my older brothers. Our parents died when I was really young, I barely remember them. Robert was over eighteen so he became our guardian. Him and Stannis raised me, but at that point they were both pretty much starting their careers. They didn’t want me to do anything to embarrass them. I was allowed to go to school and that was it. I couldn’t go out with friends or go shopping. I couldn’t even go to school events like football games or dances. You can imagine a kid that couldn’t do anything outside of school, wasn’t the most popular kid. People were still friendly with me but they weren’t my friends. Once high school came a long though, I was the weird kid who couldn’t have fun”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“High school kids are dicks”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did they do to you? I got locked in janitor’s closets. I had yet to see the irony”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was the one of two out gay kids in high school. The other kid transferred to another school after freshman year because of bullying. The only reason that wasn't me was because no one dared say anything to me. I was captain of the fencing and lacrosse teams along with being on the football team. Robb and Theon got together during junior year but they didn’t come out until graduation”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize I was gay until college. I thought I was finally free of my brothers. I was an adult and I was away from them. I was wrong. They paid my tuition, they paid my rent, and they gave me an allowance. They never even visited. That was until my last year when I met a guy. He was the first person I ever actually had a connection with. I had a few friends from classes, including Oberyn, but still not many. But this guy was different. We had a class together and were paired up for a project. Eventually we started going out. My brothers found out and were at my door the next day. They gave me a bodyguard of sorts, to keep me in line. I don’t know what they did but I didn’t see the guy again. I stopped trying to make friends and pretty much cut ties with the ones I had. After I graduated they stuck me in that apartment. They deleted all my contacts, wiped me from social media, and basically buried any public record of me. When Oberyn said people thought I died, that was kinda the idea. I go out every two weeks on a grocery run, and the library occasionally. Other than that I didn’t leave my apartment. Texting you was the first time I’d actually talked to someone in years, and it was a risk if my brothers found out. Especially once you knew my name. I can’t go back now, I can’t go back Loras”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to go back. I’m not gonna let you go back. Okay? You’re not going back. I’m gonna get the guys and we’re gonna get all your stuff and bring it here. They won’t find you and if they do they won’t be able to do anything. I'm not letting them hide you anymore. You’re okay now” Loras stroked Renly’s hair and they fell into silence as Renly fell asleep on Loras’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loras moved Renly’s head onto his lap and brought his feet up so he was laying down before leaning back against the couch. He turned on the tv at a low volume and watched the Friends rerun that was on. Renly started to stir after the third episode and Loras looked down to meet bleary brown eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey sleepy head” Loras smiled down at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long was I asleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About an hour and a half. How are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a little hungry”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the kitchen’s fully stocked, thanks to Margaery. Or we could order takeout. I didn’t have anything planned for dinner cause I was gonna be going out with the others”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I don’t want to keep you from your friends”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, hey, it’s okay. Don’t apologize. I see them all the time. I had dinner with them yesterday. I want to be here with you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure. But, hey, you wanna officially meet them? I could invite them over to eat in”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah that’s good with me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll text them then. What should we get for take out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t allowed takeout. I don’t know any places”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, we have so much to teach you. A buffet it is”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do I feel like I should be afraid of your lessons?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If he’s teaching something you should be afraid. My dear brother is very skilled at athletics but he’s never been the smartest boy. I’m Margaery, we didn’t officially meet” The woman from early introduced herself as she entered the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Margaery lives right next door and we have a door combining our apartments. And I was saying we have a lot to teach him about life. First lesson is takeout. We’re getting a buffet” Loras explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theon will be happy. That boy eats like an animal. He better not eat all the egg rolls this time. I love him but I will hurt him this time” Margaery said as she sat in an armchair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If memory serves you did slap him last time”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I slapped Oberyn for stealing the last piece of pizza that was rightfully mine. You however, did tackle Theon when he tried to take the last dumpling”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it a buffet or fight club?” Renly asked, laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me, Theon, Margaery, and Oberyn are pretty competitive so for the four of us it’s a bit of both. Robb just eats whatever he can grab and watches us fight with fond exasperation. I have a feeling your gonna end up with him while we argue”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll appreciate having another, as he would call it, sane person during dinner”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And game nights”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think we should expose Renly to that yet. Don’t want to scare him off. Or accidentally get him killed”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you do at game nights?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There have been ER visits. Doctors have banned us from playing connect four”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this normal? Like are other people like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, this is our own personal brand of crazy”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scared?” Margaery asked, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I spent the past four years alone in my apartment and life wasn’t that exciting before that. It’s about time I experienced some crazy. Game night sounds fun”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know what you’re signing up for there, Renly” Loras warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I have you to keep anyone from hurting me. Too much”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We come bearing beer and stunning good looks!” A voice called from the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually I bring both those things, you only bring one” A northern accent followed after, and Renly assumed it was Robb and Theon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? He’s not carrying any beer” Margaery teased as they entered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, Margaery. Real funny. Make fun all you want, see if you get to come on the boat next weekend” The longer haired guy, Renly remembered as Theon, said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, you didn’t even go a minute without threatening that. Couldn't even introduce yourself first,” Robb admonished with a smile before turning to Renly, “I’m Robb Stark, that human disaster is Theon Greyjoy” Robb greeted, putting the beer on the coffee table and sitting in the other armchair.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She started it! And you’re making fun of me now too? I thought you loved me. Plus you introduced me wrong. That’s not my name”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theon you introduced yourself with those exact same words two days ago. And last I checked, it is still your name”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not for long, might as well get used to the change now,” Theon turned to Renly, “I’m Theon Stark. Nice to finally meet you after Loras hasn’t shut up about you for months”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Renly turned to smirk at a blushing Loras.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you” Loras glared at Theon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too Loras. So, what are we doing tonight?” Theon flopped onto Robb’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Takeout buffet and game night,” Loras answered, and Theon sat up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Game night? You’re sure you want to expose him to that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I warned him, he insisted. But hey, Robb gets a sane person to complain about us with”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally! Thank god. These people are animals Renly. I have a scar on my shoulder from connect four! We’re banned from playing it by all the doctors in the ER! It’s a children’s game!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that anyway to talk about your fiance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gave me the scar!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I forgot that part!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yelling already, I see it’s gonna be a fun night” Oberyn walked in, a smirk on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re having game night, and takeout buffet”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whose car are we plastic bagging for blood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t even think about my car. I am not risking my baby, plus we don’t all fit”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, we’ll leave the Aston Martin alone. We can bag the back of the jeep, it’s why we brought it instead of the motorcycle”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again with the we. I drove it and it’s my car"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re getting married, what’s yours is mine”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I can take the motorcycle out myself”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t even think about it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marriage is gonna be fun”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one who proposed”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sansa was bothering me about when we were gonna get married”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Romantic right? I treasure every day with him. But back to important things, how are we dividing the ordering?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to know your priorities, babe”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theon you take seafood, Robb take Chinese, I’ll take pizza. That leaves, what does that leave?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got Mexican, I have a thing with one of the guys at the place down the street soI can get a discount” Oberyn said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take Jameson's,” Margaery volunteered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s Jameson’s?” Renly asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's a burger joint a couple blocks away. They’re so delicious. It’s like an orgasm in burger form. They also have delicious fries, chicken fingers, wings, and milkshakes”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t had a milkshake in years”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theirs is the perfect one for your reintroduction to the world. Pure deliciousness. Liquid heaven. Sex in a glass”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re weirding me out now Loras” Margaery cut in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on we have calls to make. Everyone grab your menus, and go to your designated call locations. Break!” Theon announced, grabbing the menu from the table and everyone followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I claimed the couch as my spot so we don’t have to move,” Loras explained as he got out his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys really have a whole system”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we do this a lot. Hi! I’d like to place an order for delivery. The address is 105 Highgarden Ave, apartment 1012. I’d like one large cheese, one large meat lovers, a large buffalo chicken, a small vegetarian, and two orders of garlic bites. And also can I get a two liter bottle of root beer and a two liter of of Sunkist. That’ll be it, thank you. You too” Loras hung up and turned back to Renly. “How are you? I know they can be a lot”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine Loras, really. I like them. You don’t have to worry about me anymore. I’m safe with you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’ve been out of the world awhile, I don’t want to rush you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. Thank you, it means a lot to have someone who cares”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two someones” Margaery smiled as she walked into the room and sat on the other side of Renly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Four” Robb said as he and Theon returned as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It feels weird if I don’t join. Five” Oberyn added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re one of us now Renly” Margaery wrapped him in a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I ain’t hugging you. My order will be here in half an hour” Theon said as he pushed Robb into the same armchair they were in before so he could sit on his lap again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got an hour,” Robb said, wrapping his arm around his fiance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Half an hour for me,” Oberyn added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got forty five minutes,” Margaery said as she let Renly go, only to have her hers be replaced by one of Loras’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got twenty,” Loras said lastly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we have plenty of time to set up,” Theon said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oberyn and Robb, you guys go get the games, Margaery get the first aid equipment, Theon you’re on music, and we’ll go get the table” Loras assigned roles before standing up and holding out his hand for Renly. He led him down the hall before opening a closet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We play the games on the coffee table but we need somewhere to put the food that’s not the kitchen cause that’s too far away so we set up this table. Give me a hand” Loras explained as he dragged a folded tableout of the closet and Renly picked up one end while Loras took the other. They were on their way back when Bon Jovi started blasting through the sound system.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why was he put in charge of music?” Margaery whined when they got back to the room with the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because he has the best taste in music” Loras replied as if it were obvious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, he really doesn’t. He just has the same taste in music as you and Robb, which means Oberyn and I get out voted, but we have new a member now. Let Renly vote, and don’t let Loras influence you Renly. Tell the truth, do you like the music” Margaery said, taking Renly’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like it. If you don’t believe me check my phone, my last played song is Bon Jovi” Renly replied and Loras jumped in the air behind him while Theon gave Oberyn the finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it!” Margaery walked away to grab a beer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that true?” Loras whispered to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know who Bon Jovi is, the last song I listened to was Elton John” Renly smirked at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much right now. Come with me, I wanna show you something,” Loras took Renly’s hand before calling to the rest of the group, “We’ll be right back!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Renly asked as Loras pulled him up a flight of stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here” Loras grinned, as he pulled Renly out onto a balcony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a beautiful view” Renly said looking out over the city.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah it is” Loras said, looking at Renly, “I’m gonna kiss you now”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loras leaned in and connected his lips with Renly’s. He brought his hand up to cup Renly’s cheek and the other rested on his hip. Renly’s hands both came up to tangle in Loras’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow” Renly breathed when they parted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to get you alone to do that,” Loras grinned at him and Renly grinned back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it again,” Renly said and Loras leaned back in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renly felt home for the first time in his life. He had friends and a boy who loved him. People that actually cared about him and would protect him. He was happy</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>